Taming the Land
by Shadow of Phoenix
Summary: Groudon always despised humans. So when he is captured by one, he does everything he can to disobey his trainer and free himself. But when the Hall of Origins is overrun and Arceus enslaved to Team Rocket, Groudon becomes the only hope left to save all the Legendaries. Rated M due to violence and slight gore in the later chapters.
1. Nothing I can do

**Chapter 1: Nothing I can do**

**Hello people! Thanks in advance for reading my first story! :-D I've rated this story as M for the violence, language, and slight gore in the later chapters. I'm am soooooo excited to write this that I'm not going to any say any more and just get started. X-D**

**Oh, almost forgot, ****I do not own Pokémon****...**

*_Yaawwwwwn* _I woke up roughly inside my volcano resided near the edge of Hoenn. I lifted myself up and out of the pit of lava that has been my sleeping area and stretch my large red limps as I fought the drowsiness away. Instantly I began to make my mourning patrols on my territory to search for any sign of unwanted pokémon or those two-legged pest called humans. I am Groudon, legendary Pokémon of land. Ever since Team Magma has awakened me, my trust for humans has been slim. Now I admit there are a couple of them out there that are worthy to see the glory of us gods, but I think the majority of them out there are just greedy, filthy, smart asses. Often they think that they are more superior to me and will try to capture me if I show as much as a claw out of the brush. Humph, they should know that you can't capture gods. But after the incident with both Team Magma and Aqua I tried to go back to my eternal sleep, but was denied by Arceus as she thought Kyogre and me would do better as part of the council in the Hall of Origin. That has been most, irritating. The meetings I can stand as for I'm generally not included as there is no concerns with the land as there would be with time, space, etc. The only time I ever have to speak up is if some ever asks for my opinion on something. The only thing that bothers me the most is the fact that Kyogre would come over and bother me to the point of starting a fight. She thinks that because she has an elemental type advantage over me that she thinks she is more superior, and feels it is responsible to 'remind' me every time she sees me. Unfortunately my rivals smart enough to make some of the fights appear to look like I had started them. She would bug me to my limits and eventually I would lose control of myself and lunge at her. Then we would instantly point fingers, er, craws and fins at each other like children when Rayquaza breaks up the fight and no one goes home happily after that.

I exited out of the cavern that was my entrance to the cave and instantly was pounded by a heavy storm that block the morning sky. I grunted in discomfort as the rain slammed into my ground-type body, before raising my arms and activating my 'Drought' ability. Instantly, the rain stopped and the clouds began to disperse away from where I pointed into the sky. But they remained over the ocean, signaling only one thing. With a growl I made my way towards the beach, cursing with my every breath as my body began to tense up for battle. The trees that surrounded the volcano weren't tall enough to conceal my body when it was upright so I find myself always crouching down while traveling about my island to keep myself as hidden as I can muster from any possible trainers in the area. I stood upright once more when my foot touched the sand at the beach. The air was very humid with the combination of my drought ability's heat and the oceans water, and the air reeked with the smell of salt water. Despite this, I took a deep breath of the corrosive air before unleashing a roar out towards the sea, where the being I despised the most resided.

Sure enough, Kyogre arose from the massive waves caused by her storm and swam her massive blue body as close to the land as she could. Her fins broke the waters surface as she twisted them to an angle that would keep her anchored at her spot. Her golden eyes bore into mine as I confronted her. "What brings you to my territory, Kyogre?" I growled lowly as I spoke, but she brushed it off and replied in a mocking manner, "I am not in your territory, Groudon." She spoke my name with a sneer, "As the ocean is my territory and land is yours, I haven't set foot on your precise land." I gritted my teeth and snarled back, "Then why are you so close to my island!?" "Can't a girl go out on a stroll every once and awhile?" She replied with a smirk. "Not when you're this close to my home!" I snapped. Kyogre just rolled her eyes in responds and looked back at me with a bored look, "you really need to control your anger management issues." That remark pissed me off and I opened my mouth to shoot a fire blast in responds. She manages to back up enough to dodge my attack and countered with a hydro pump. I leaped over it and landed right in front of her with my claws reared back. But being in deeper water, she moved faster than I anticipated and my claws splashed harmlessly in the ocean. I decided it was best to get out of the water and back to land where I had a better advantage. But the thing is that the wet sand under the waters surface and my large weight don't mix, and I quickly found my feet to be stuck. I pulled on them a few times before looking at Kyogre and seeing her eyes brighten when she figured out what happened to me. She then raised her fins creating a giant wave, which was then hurled towards me. Franticly, I tried to free my legs, twisting, turning, and pulling. But by the time I got one free, the wave was already upon me. It crashed into my side and sent me tumbling back to shore and slammed me into the trees.

I weakly manage to get back onto my feet. I could hear Kyogre laughing in the distance as I retreated back into the forest. I had a slight limp on my right leg, the side that suffered the worst from the wave. My pride was once again shattered. I used to have an unbreakable sprite. I use to one of the strongest of the legendary. I used to be looked up to. But all that change these last few centuries. One little argument with my other turned into a fight. And that fight was one I lost due to being at an elemental disadvantage. But it open doors to Kyogre. She realized she could push me around, she realized she can win our arguments with force. And in due time she became more experienced enough to pick fights with me with the rest of the legendary in her favor. Not to say every fight was her fault, I did start my fair share, but with the outcomes all the same I became downcast. I was not seen as of the strongest. My friends, pride, and reputation all just withered away. I am now viewed as this out of control and very short-tempered beast. I pushed through more of the forest as I tried to get back to my volcano. But the more steps I took, the more I began to realize that I wasn't going to make it. Eventually, I collapsed in a random patch of dirt. The battle, however short, has left me exhausted and weak. I never get to fully recover from each encounter and was already weak before the fight started. The best thing I can do for myself is rest and try to heal up as much as possible before our next encounter.

Nowadays it's the only thing I can do for myself.


	2. Enter the Trainer

**Chapter 2: Enter the Trainer**

**I don't own Pokémon**

"I OVER SLEPT!" I shouted as I frantically tried to throw on some clothes for the day. My Pikachu and Vulpix both were shaking off the aftermath of sleep and grumbling about the rude awakening. "Quick! Which shirt looks better?" I asked holding up two shirts. My Pikachu made a sound that was probably close to a Pokémon groan as he flopped backwards onto his back. But Vulpix made a noise towards the red t-shirt with black sleeves. "Thanks!" I quickly said and she made a soft noise of a reply. I threw the shirt and some jeans on before rushing to the mirror to take a look at myself. My blue eyes scanned my face for anything unacceptable before I grabbed a comb to lay my brown hair over towards the left side. Satisfied, I grabbed my Pokémon belt and cap and fasten them to their rightful places. I then returned Pikachu and Vulpix to their respectable balls before heading outside.

"Come on out, Flamer." I announced as I threw a Pokéball into the air. It went up about ten feet before releasing a red energy and returned to me. The energy that was released materialized into my Charizard, who gracefully land onto the ground. I climbed onto his back and gave him a few pats, "Alright buddy, we got to go to Hoenn as quick as you can. We're already late for our reunion with our friends." Flamer nodded before spreading his wings and taking off. I've always enjoyed flying with my Charizard. The air blowing across my face and the sound of the wind always soothed me. But I was too much in a rush to enjoy the flight. And it seemed to take forever to reach our destination. But after a couple hours and some guidance to my Charizard, we finally found the patch of land on an island where the others were waiting. A girl with blue hair and a white dress immediately rushed away from the others and came over where Flamer was landing. "Arceus, Derick! You think now being seventeen years old you would be able to make it to things on time." I scratched the back of my head shyly under her glare before daring to reply, "Sorry Sarah, I forgot to set my alarm clock again…" She gave out a sigh, "Well at least you got here. Now c'mon, the others are waiting." She began to walk away but then stopped and turned to face me again. "Nice shirt by the way." She said with a smile then return to the others. I couldn't help but grin; _Amber always knows which shirt fits which occasion._ I thought to myself as I turned to Flamer. "You going to be okay with the other Pokémon?" He gave me a nod and walked over to where a group of Pokémon was playing. I then gave out a sigh before heading to the group of my friends. Where they instantly began giving me a hard time about my tardiness.

"Alright guys, see ya later!" I waved good-bye to some of my friends as I began cleaning up after our picnic. They went over and recalled their Pokémon before heading their separate ways. Because I was late again, the group (minus me) decided that I would clean up afterwards. I of course tried to be a good sport about it, but considering this was the sixth time in a row I was really mad about. Sarah, as if reading my mind, came over with a playful smirk, "You know, if you wouldn't be late all the time, you probably would not have to clean up all the time." "I know, I know." I groaned. She just smiled softly and wished me luck before getting on her Fearow and taking off. Flamer waltzes over to me and gave me a nudge, "I fine buddy. How did you enjoy the picnic?" He gave a soft grumble in responds before looking to the mess and then back at me. "No I don't need any help, you can just relax, don't worry about me." He shrugged and walked over to the picnic table and began cleaning up anyway. By cleaning up I mean eating what's left of the leftovers. I let out a small laugh at the site of my Charizard's head in a bowl, before going back to work.

We soon finished and got everything packed. But I was not quite ready to go. I wanted to explore this island a bit more. "Hey Flamer," he took his head out of another bowl to look at me and I resisted the urge to laugh at the potato salad mustache he had. "Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He shrugged and began to follow me with his head returning to the bowl. We walk for a good forty minutes. I was enjoying the sites of the random Pokémon in the area and even manage to see a Castform. But by the time I got Flamer to put down his bowl and get into a battle stance, it flew away into the trees and out of site. Flamer felt real bad about losing the Castform and although I was disappointed I didn't catch it. I reassured him that it was ok. He handed me the now empty bowl for me to pack and was alert and ready for the rest of the walk. After awhile I decided it was time to go. So we began to look for a clearing in the trees so Flamer could take off, but as we emerged from some bushes, I saw something I never thought I would see. Flamer noticing my hesitation, looked past me. Upon seeing what I saw, he instantly got in front of me in a battle stance. But he was still shaking in fear. I don't blame him, for what was in front of us was the sleeping form of Groundon.

Flamer waited patiently for my orders, as I stood dumbfounded at the site before me. I slowly pulled out my Pokédex and pointed at the legendary. "Groudon, Legendary Poké-" I covered the speaker and muted it quickly as I feared it might wake the mighty beast. I began to read the rest, _Groundon is said to expand land by evaporating water with its raging heat. It is believed that it had been asleep in underground magma after fiercely battling with Kyogre a long time ago._ I looked back at Groudon as I reached back and began fumbling my Pokéballs, especially this one in particular that I have been saving for a special occasion. I then released the rest of my team, who most of which paled at the site of the legendary. I called a group huddle and began discussing a plan with my Pokémon. After all, we are only going to get one chance at this. We've got to make it count. But right as I was wrapping up the plan and making sure my Pokémon were ok with it, we all heard a snorting noise and looked back at the Groudon just as sniffing the air. Suddenly its eyes flew open and it rose up onto its feet. It looked at each and every one of my Pokémon before staring into my eyes and sending chills down my spine. After a second, it took a battle stance and unleashed a roar causing some of my Pokémon to back up. I tilted my hat to the side, felt the Pokéball once more before ordering my Pokémon to engage in combat.


	3. Caught

**Chapter 3: Caught**

**Yeah I know I didn't formally introduce Derick's Pokémon, but I will get to that soon. Although you will get to see almost all the species that Derick owns. But since this will be in Groudon's point of view, none of their names will be mentioned. So bear with me. **

**I don't own Pokémon,**** though I wished I did…**

A scent in the air stirred me from my sleep. By comparing it to the other scents in the air, I could tell it was not native to my island. That means one of a few things. Ether there is an intruder on my island, or something came adrift from the ocean. Usually when something unusual comes up drift onto my island, it is some piece of trash or debris from the humans' ships. Or some water Pokémon got lost and ended up on or near my island. But I wasn't near the ocean and the scent was near me. And what was worse was it smelled human.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly rose to my feet. I quickly found the source of the scent and discovered that the human has already discovered me and had all of his Pokémon out. So much for avoiding another battle today. I glanced down at all of his Pokémon. Most of them haven't reached their full evolutions yet. This human's crazy, I will slaughter them all if they battle me. Oh well, guess I'll have to go easy on them for their sake. The human had out a Charizard, Aerodactyl, and a Haunter, that looked battle harden and probably the only true threat to me of the entire group. A Pikachu was standing in front of his trainer and had a cocky expression on his face. And lastly there was a Vulpix cowering behind her human, and by the look and smell of it, she had wetted herself from fear. I turned my gaze to the human. He was of the white species and held a look of determination on his face. All the humans before him had that same look. I knew how to wipe the determination from a trainer's sprite. He won't be any different. I unleashed a roar to test how determine he was. He didn't react at all. His Pokémon on the other hand did. The Pikachu cowered back behind the human. Huh, not so cocky now is he? The Vulpix shriek and soiled herself again. The Aerodactyl and Charizard just became more unnerved and shifted their position. The Haunter just looked bored. Probably had something to do with it being a ghost-type. The human tilted the removable fur on his head before giving a shout and all, besides the cowering Vulpix, the Pokémon charged at me.

I swung my claws at the flying Pokémon seeing as they are the strongest of the group. They flew in circles above me and stayed just out of range of my claws while blasting me with their random attacks, but none of them doing any real harm to me. They had a type disadvantage with me; with the only advantage that they're able to fly and avoid my ground attacks. I clawed at them futilely, thinking each time I swung I was getting closer when I suddenly felt a tingling feeling on my tail. I looked back to see the Pikachu trying a thunder shock attack against me. Doesn't he know that electric-type moves don't do anything to a ground-type Pokémon? Amateur. I slammed my tail on the ground sending a shock wave that knocked the mouse Pokémon off his feet. I glanced back at the human to see that he was trying to comfort the poor Vulpix. I ginned at his turned back and shot a weak fire blast to scare him. I heard some of the Pokémon attacking me yell and try to warn the unaware trainer. But the Vulpix, seemed to regain her composure and shot a flamethrower attack that dispersed my attack. Sad, I was hoping to burn that human. I turned to see the Aerodactyl, with rage in his eyes, swoop down to assert revenge for me attacking his human. Bad mistake. I lifted my claws and swiped at him, delivering a critical hit. He yelped in pain and flew into a tree that cracked upon impact. I began to walk over and finish him off but a fire blurred my vision as the Charizard tried to burn my face off. Clearly he doesn't realize that I like the heat. I sent my claws into the ground and pick up a piece of the earth. I then hurled the boulder at the flying lizard. He dodged and I repeated the process. He flew in impressive acrobatics and manages to avoid each boulder I threw. But I was getting closer, and we both knew it. I felt a tingling sensation on my left leg as the Pikachu tried to shock me again. But I ignored him. Finally I hit the lizard on his left wing. The Charizard roared in pain as he tumbled down to the ground. I lifted up another boulder to finish him off, but dropped it and gave out a yelp of surprise when I felt a tingling sensation attack my groin.

I leaped backwards and glared down at the tiny mouse that now had a look of overwhelming fear, as he should have. He has just signed his death sentence. And only now has realized it. "I-I don't th-th-think-k that y-you w-will acc-cc-ccept an apology huh?" He stammered out with a frighten smile. I just glared back at him and flexed my claws individually. The Pikachu began to laugh nervously. "You. Are. Dead." I growled. The mouse paled to the point of becoming albino and ran off as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough. I leaned forward and placed me hand on top of him, pinning him to the ground. I then slowly began to press my weight down onto his small body, ensuring that the pain was going to be long and slow before his demise. The Pikachu tried various attacks to break himself free and even manage to get my hand numb with his strongest thunderbolt. But with the ground under him and me being immune, his electric attacks were useless and he quickly gave up. Saving his strength to breath and try to stay alive. He gasped for air and made quiet high-pitched sounds as he drew in air. "Shocker!" I heard a voice yell before I saw a fist using shadow punch in front of my left eye. It exploded with pain when the attack collided and my hands immediately shot up to cover my eye. I growl in pain as I scanned around me for the culprit, listening to the Pikachu draw in some deep breathes as he retreated away. I finally found the Haunter as it tried to punch my second eye. I opened my jaws and chomped down on the ghost, only to have it faze right on through my head. I shook from the feeling but quickly regained focus. The haunter swung around in circles bombarding me with shadow balls and nightshades that burn upon impact. I gritted my teeth in pain as I swung my claws at the ghost. It dodged and I swung again and again and again. It dodged for a while, before just floating there and letting my claws faze right through its body. I knew that a normal slash would not affect it. But I want it to get comfortable with the idea I couldn't hurt it. And sure enough, it did. I began to make mockery of my attacks and me. I swung at it again, but this time, with a dragon claw attack. Caught off guard, the haunter took the impact and was sliced in three. Its body repaired itself together and it backed off out of range, pain evident on its face.

A fire blast collided against my side and I turned to see that the Charizard had apparently recovered and, although he wasn't flying, was attacking me with yet another fire attack. I turned to face him but a lighting bolt was shot into my right shoulder. I quickly turned and swiped at the Pikachu. He managed to dodge but as I reared my other claw for an attack, a shadow ball flew past my face in clear intention to hit my eye again. I turned and fired a flamethrower at the Haunter. It dodged and I opened my mouth to fire another one but I felt a tingling hit my tail from that damn Pikachu! I fired the flamethrower down at him and watched with glee as the fires consumed him. So I thought, out of the corner of my eye I saw the Aerodactyl flying away from the flames with the Pikachu, who shot another thunderbolt at me, in his talons. I let it hit me as I sighed sadly with my short victory ended. You would think by now that the Pikachu would have learned that none of attacks are hurting me. Hell, I would think any Pokémon would not be dumb as to not have figured it out by now. If anything, it's more distracting than effective. Realization hit me as I had that thought. None of the humans Pokémon had actually tried to deal major damage to me. They were all trying to distract me from their human. The human whom I had my back turned to.

I turned around so I could face the human. His Pokémon saw that I had figured out their plan and tried desperately to regain my attention with their attacks. I ignored the pain however (or tingles in the Pikachu's case) and began to face the human. But he was recovering from a throw, and a purple ball was heading towards me. Now I have escaped these Pokéballs before. They are the most annoying things in this world. They try to bind you and force you to obey the trainer's commands. But according to the council, there is one ball that we legendarys have to fear. The Master Ball. It can capture nay Pokémon without fail. It is the rarest of balls and I figured I would never encounter one in my life. Yet here was one being thrown, right, at, me. I leap to the side and twisted my body in such a way that I knew was going to hurt me in the end. But despite my evasive maneuvers, the ball still manage to hit my side. It opened up and I felt this net of energy surround me and pull me into it. As soon as I entered it, I was consumed in darkness. I felt this pull on my mind as the ball tried to bend my will. I was not going to have any of that. I slammed my claws, body tail, anything I was able to move against the invisible walls of the Pokéball. I wasn't going to let this thing capture me without a fight. I shot fire, it disappeared as it left my mouth. I tried an earthquake, the ground refuse to shake. I resorted back to my claws and slashed and slashed. I'm getting tired. No! I will not let this ball capture me! Resisting is futile; I should just let it capture me. No! I will not let this ball manipulate me. I cannot win against this- No I will not allow myself to think this way. I will escape this ball. I will escape this ball. I will escape… I will… I will. I stopped slashing as realization hit me that it was doing me no good and I should stop. It relieved some of the pressure on my mind. I lay down as I began the mental battle against the ball. I fought against it as it tried to capture my mind. But I was losing, both battle and my mind. The ball won't be able to change my view of the human, but it was setting me up so that I would bend under his will. Soon the fight in me was over, and I succumbed to the balls power. Surprisingly, the darkness withered away and I found myself sitting on simulated ground with a pool of lava nearby. I could now clearly see the walls of the Pokéball as they gave a glow that lit the area. It was almost comforting. But it would not comfort my sadness. I will not comfort my pride. I curled up and began to try to get some sleep, even if it will be restless. But I had nothing else I could to do. I couldn't fight the human anymore. I couldn't fight the ball anymore.

I am caught.


	4. The calm before the storm

**Chapter 4: The calm before the storm**

**Sorry if this is a bit of a shorter chapter but I couldn't really come up with more for this scene. **

**I don't own Pokémon**

The clumping of heels echoed though the halls of the base. Grunts moved out of the way in fear of my high-ranking officers and I as we marched through the hallways. They should be afraid; after all, a butch of idiots or wimps does not lead Team Rocket. And I'm currently pissed. We made our way into the control room and I instantly went to the map on the center table, and slammed my fist down on top of it. "Where is it!?" I yelled pointlessly at my officers as they took their places around the table. "Giovanni sir, we are looking for the Hall of Origins as fast as our resources can. But we are looking for something not meant to be found by any mortal man and it is going to take time." A woman named Eclipse piped up. "Time we don't have. We need to strike now or the Red Sun's will overwhelm us." Garet piped up from across Eclipse. He was a middle age man who practically disagreed with everything Eclipse said. "Our resources are stretched too thin. If we go on the offensive, we won't be able to defend ourselves." Eclipse countered. I rubbed my forehead as those to begin to another pointless argument. In these past few months, Team Rocket has been experiencing one defeat after another. From failed raids, to finding traitors among us that has been selling our secret locations to the police. Our troops morale has fallen and resources spit thin. To make things worse, some of the grunts have become rouge and formed this band called the Red Sun's. They have been cutting our supply lines to Johto and attacking some of the weaker bases there, trying to gain more territory. So we have been left with trying to figure out how we are going to face this new threat. And that's what Eclipse and Garet are arguing about. "SHUT IT!" I yelled at them, finally getting their mouths shut so I could think. "Alright, we are going to cut our loses with Johto and pull out -." "But Giovanni sir, if we-." "Shut it Garet!" I snapped, "Keeping Johto in our control is using more of our resources than we are able to spare, and we would be able to better prepare ourselves for when they come to Kanto than when they beat us out of Johto." "But sir-" "My decision is final Garet! And I would suggest that you not interrupt me when I am talking." I said through gritted teeth, leaning forward with a death glare to the man who questioned my judgment". Garet made a sound that was similar to that of a small gulp before nodding his head up and down quickly. We both remember the last time I punished him for back talking and although he stayed in the high-ranks, he cowers every time I make eye contact.

I leaned back in my chair as I continued to explain my plan, "We'll bring back all the Team Rocket members from Johto than we will have a perimeter set up around Kanto. Also we need to keep our activities low so we don't attract any unwanted attention from the police." Everyone nodded in agreement at that. "Now we are going to continue with Eclipse's plan and locate Arceus. We've narrowed it down to the Sinnoh and Unova region." Garet raised his hand and I gave a nod towards him, "What about the other legendarys? Won't they be pissed if we captured one of their own?" I grinned, "Yes, they will all come and try to recover Arceus from our grasp." Garet shifted uneasily in his chair, "I don't see how that's a good thing." Because I happen to have all that's necessary to capture them any and all that come to our doorstep. And I will give a legendary Pokémon to any and of my most successful and loyal member here." I announced. Everyone sat up straighter in their chairs and began looking at one another in anticipation, rivalry, or determination. "Dismiss." I said and everyone rushed out of the meeting room. I gave a chuckle at their excitement and walked calmly out of the room. I went down the hall to my private quarters; my Pursian greeted me as soon as I entered the room. I patted him on the head a couple of times as I walked over to the bed. Soon Arceus will be mine. Soon the world will be mine. I just need to patient.


	5. Welcome to the Team?

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the team?**

**Yay back to Groudon's POV, and the rest of Derick's team will be introduced in this chapter, sort of. **

** Please comment**

**I don't own Pokémon**

_Stupid, humans. Stupid Master ball. Stupid living conditions._ Thoughts kept running through my head as I explored the simulated environment in the Pokéball. In truth, the environment the ball made for me wasn't bad, it was enough space to be comfortable in and produce both warm and cool areas similar to that on my island. But it had nothing in there I can do to entertain myself. Sure, I didn't do much in the first place, but at least there was wild Pokémon to watch, talk with (if they were bold enough to stay near me), or even watching the clouds was more entertaining than just walking the perimeter of this ball. At least I discovered a window that allows me to see what's happening outside. Sadly, It's not quite as entertaining as for the longest period all that was there was a blue sky as we flew from my home. Right now it just looks like we reached one of his human cities. Wait, he's handing me to somebody. He just caught me and now he's so eager to be rid of me? Figures that some greedy human has caught me just to sell me. Suddenly the ball flashes a bright light and I feel a rejuvenating wave hit me. I feel my stamina return and my strength return. I haven't been in this top condition for centuries. I instantly began attacking the walls of my ball as I tried to see if I could break free, but to no such luck. I gave up and watched as I was handed back to my trainer. Guess this is one of those Pokémon centers I've heard about.

I lay down under some simulated tall trees as my trainer left the Pokémon center. The ball was angled that I could see the front right side of the trainer, which was a better view than when we came to the center. We headed out of whatever city we were in and began hiking down a trail. Nothing happened for the first twenty minutes of traveling, and I actually ended closing my eyes and falling asleep for who knows how long. When I woke, however, my trainer had apparently begun a battle with another trainer. Currently that blasted Pikachu was battling a Raticate in what look like was going to end in an even match. Both of them were worst for ware and looked like any attack could end it right there. Yet they both continued to deliver or dodge each others attack as they obeyed their trainers command. Now as far as I know, sound cannot pass into the ball, so watching the battle was like watching one of those human action movies on mute. At least it gave me something to do as I tried to figure out their strategy or what moves each Pokémon was using. The Raticate took a hit from the Pikachu's shock wave and wasn't able to recover. It fainted, but before the opposing trainer could recall his Pokémon, my trainers Pikachu also fainted. I grinned at the fact that nether trainer won the battle even if the Pikachu barely beat the Raticate. Knowing humans, these two are going to brawl it out fighting over whose victory it was. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll break my Pokéball in the process. Both trainers called back their Pokémon, but to my surprise the other trainer pulled out another Pokéball and sent out a Blastoise. Now assuming my trainer didn't switch out any Pokémon he would only have two Pokémon that weren't at a disadvantage against this Blastoise. Even I would be at a disadvantage although I might be the only one to beat it considering that the Pikachu that had best odds has fainted recently. And apparently my trainer had a similar idea. I saw a giant human hand grab my Pokéball and block my windows view. Then the simulated environment began to fade as I heard my name be shouted. A white light engulfed my vision and my body felt a tingling sensation similar to when the Pikachu had been shocking me as the particles in my body began to separate and expand. My eyes closed as I felt myself being weightlessly hurled into the air. Soon I felt my feet gently touch the soft earth and I opened my eyes to see that I had returned back to the outer world.

I took in the scent of the area and began scanning around for any landmarks. I ignored the opposing human and Blastoise as they wore shocked expressions. The human that caught me waited a few minutes for his opponents to regain their composure then he began shouting orders at me. I ignored him. I have a more important task called 'figure out where the hell I am' than participating in some human competition. The opposing human yelled out some commands to his Blastoise, whom then fired a water gun at me. I ducked under it and continued to scan my environment. The human that caught me tried to get me to do a flamethrower in responds but again I ignored him. "Hmm I guess you are not so tough of a legendary since you have been caught huh?" The Blastoise taughted me with a smirk. I gave him my attention "Excuse me?" I didn't get an answer as the Blastoise was then ordered to do a hydro pump at me. I lifted my left arm and shielded the water from my hitting body. "Come on Groudon use flame burst!" The human that caught me yelled. Fine, if they want a fight they got one. But know way in hell am I going to take orders from a human. I charged forward and slashed across the Blastoise's shell sending him sliding a few yards away. "Blastoise use surf!" The recovered Blastoise then pointed his cannons toward the ground and shot a hydro-pump. The water slashed back upwards in an angle producing a wave hurled right towards me. Deciding to go with another slash despite the human's protest I charged forward and sprung myself over the wave. But the opposing human was a fast thinker and before I could completely clear the wave he ordered his Blastoise to fire a hydro-pump. The attack slammed into my chest and, despite my weight, managed to throw me back. I landed on my side, back in front of the surf attack. I gritted my teeth in pain as the water washed over me. It was quick, but unbearable pain. I got myself to my feet and was about to charge again, but I discovered that the surf attack had produced mud and my feet were stuck for the second time today. Mud has got to be my curse; it always seems to get me stuck at the worse time. "Groudon can you at least do an earthquake, please?" The human behind me asked. Fine, since he asked nicely I will rock the earth. But I'm going to finishing this battle, NOW. I raised my arms and gave an evil to the Blastoise, "Don't worry, I will make sure not to kill you." The turtle looked confused and I even saw a glint of fear through his eyes, before he shot a water gun at me. But too late, the ground had already begun to shake and his aim was thrown off. Now I wasn't doing an earthquake. Oh no, there was no way I was going to listen to that trainer. What I was doing was way worse, the move fissure. The earth began to split in two and the Blastoise fell down into the crack I created, instant knockout. Finishing the battle I began to make my way towards the forest to leave but a tingling sensation covered my body. I felt myself become once again weightless and hurled up into the air. I flew backwards and my vision was engulfed with a red light before it faded back into a familiar environment. An environment that was located right, inside, **the Pokéball**! I screamed my lungs out and began pounding the walls of my cage. I was so close to freedom, so close I could taste it. Too close that I couldn't take it, I pounded out my rage on the walls of my prison till I ran out of breath. But even then I continued to thrash about. I can't remember how long I was doing this or if I even got out at all. All I remember was getting tunnel vision and blacking out from exhaustion.

When I awoke I was out of my ball, thank Arceus for that small miracle. It was almost pitch black outside, only lit up by the crescent moon. A light was shining on me from a white, three-story house. The ground around me was covered in a healthy growing garden and lawn drizzled with dew that scaled acres from the house. The environment was peaceful, except for the annoying sounds of some kind of pounding on the wood. I looked over towards the right side of the house to see that the human that caught me was pounding something on top of another house-looking structure. His Pokémon surrounded the structure ether helping him or watching me. The Charizard noticed that I was awake and flew up to get the human's attention, as the other Pokémon carefully began to approach me. The human climbed down his latter and walked with his Pokémon towards me. I watched him carefully, I am not sure of his attentions of capturing me but considering he used me in a battle, I doubt I am any different than the tool that he is holding in his right hand. "Hey Groudon, how are you feeling?" I stared at him unresponsive, I doubt this human actually cared but I just didn't want to give the pleasure of answering him. I remained laying down to maintain eyelevel with the human. He shrugged when he realized that he wasn't going to get a respond from me. "Would you like to meet the team?" Like I actually care but he began introducing them anyway, "The Charizard here is Flamer, The Aerodactyl is Stone Fang, he choose that name himself." I gave the two glares, which they returned. "Vulpix's name is Amber while Pikachu's is Shocker, and this prankster ghost is Buffy." I merely only glanced at Amber but I gave the worse death look I can give to the other two. The Pikachu got nervous and took a step back but the Haunter refused to give me a reaction. If it knows what's good for it, it won't try to prank me. "Beauty is in the pond off yonder, although she's asleep right now, so you'll have to meet her tomorrow." The human then began looking around for something before shouting "Sasha!" I heard a noise from the house and saw a brown blur emerge from a small plastic door that was cut into the backdoor of the house. The blur ran all the way to the human before slowing down and stopping at his feet, putting his legs in between it and me. Upon closer inspection I realized that it was a small young Eevee, which was nervous and clearly afraid of me. "Ah, here she is. And this is Sasha; she's a little shy. Come on Sasha say hi." Sasha step forward a half step and barely whispered a 'hi' to me. I, however, didn't glare at her. She didn't aid this human in catching me and seems too innocent and afraid to cause me any trouble. So instead of a glare like I gave the others I gave her soft nod and tried to send her the message that I will not harm her. "Well that's our team, I will give you a tour around the property tomorrow but feel free to look around if you like." I decided that I would take him up on his offer and began to look around the turf. Standing up now I saw the pond he had mention earlier, and I decided to see this Beauty he mentioned earlier. But as I made my way to the pond the human began yelling for me to stop, but before he or I did anything my right foot sunk into some mud and for the third time today, I was stuck in the mud.


End file.
